


Book of Dreams

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Hiatus, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 05-06 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean deserves a family.





	Book of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Springsteen: Book of Dreams

Dean watches her at first. 

Scared to go inside. Scared to reassert any kind of control.

This isn't something that he's ever been allowed.

And if he is going to do it, he's going to have to do it for real.

Commit.

He breathes out once, slow.

He can do this.

He didn't know he could do this until exactly now, right this moment, but it's time, it's time to be more than _the_ Dean. It's time to be Dean. Just Dean. Maybe not even a Winchester, if he can help it.

Just Dean.

With Lisa--and Ben.

A family.

He can have a family. He's had one before, and he knows how.

Happening right now. Just as soon as he walks in the door.

He knows she will forgive. Lisa is the best at that, even when it isn't, it isn't warranted at all. Even when he doesn't deserve it.

He's known for a while that if ever there was a home, a home where he was truly loved for being more than Sam's brother, it was here. With her.

He moves from behind the house to the front door. He closes his eyes, blows out a breath, and knocks.


End file.
